Sibentos
Once a shining beacon the Lady of Death Sariel, Sibentos has laid in ruins for 150 years after Vecna infested the city with the dead. After the defeat of Vecna efforts were made to drive the undead out of the city to reclaim the holy capitol, but the price of life proved too high. Carpenters were guarded day and night while walls 60 feet high, 10 feet wide were erected to imprison the city's undead inhabitants. With the threat contained, militants of The Flock made small advances into the city sections at a time, pushing as far as they dared and once again building walls or temporary barricades to ensure their hard fought progress was not lost. Much of the life of Sibentos continues this way, as warriors of the flock continue to give their lives in attempts to reclaim the holy city, while those less gifted in combat build beyond the walls, offering their services in other ways. As a result the city of Sibentos has become death surrounded by life. And yet the death at it's core, seems to repel and attack with intelligence, as if the dead have a master. There are also those beyond the interests of the holy government of Sibentos who have reason to dig deeper into the city. Smaller private militias were formed over time to reclaim areas of the city that were not deemed priority of the city. While other areas were also reclaimed by the undead occupants within. As a result, the city is divided into districts, and while they all share the common goal of reclaiming the city, their motives for doing so are quite different. They are all technically under the rule of government, but different factions have emerged vying for power in what they believe will one day be, New Sibentos. Waterside This district rests below the cliff's edge, it holds what was once the second largest port in Mistbank. The city above is connected by a winding path carved into the mountain side large for enough for two horse wagons to pass each other. Waterside was one of the first districts to retaken, the access to ships carrying goods, and soldiers was invaluable to their war effort. The push back from the enemy in this quarter has been minimal, but it is still heavily governed and patrolled by The Flock. Waterside also has it's share of problems, as all ports do, as the city's gangs vie for power and influence. Of all the areas of Sibentos, Waterside feels the most like a proper city, it's segregation from the rest of the city gives it's inhabitants a measure of comfort and safety, and it's also where most of the city's inns, shops, bars, and brothels are held. Cliffside Above the Waterside, lies the Cliffside district. Here, above all others areas, is where the conflict is at it's peak. A constant battle of push and pull, gaining ground one day and losing it the very next. It is almost completely uninhabited save for the warriors of the Flock who use particular buildings for rest while on extended detail. It is not uncommon for this district to be referred to as "the front". Fort Emberhill To the southwest of the Cliffside, is Fort Emberhill. Once a temple to the Raven Queen, this temple now serves dual purposes. It's elevated height gives the Spymasters of The Flock occasional insight as to the movements and plans of their undead enemies. It is highly regimented, well guarded, and devout in it's beliefs. Sacred Gate This section of the city was erected after the walls went up around the inner city. A temple named The Blessed Chapel was built very quickly, and clerics of the faith would bless whoever entered the city to aid in it's reclamation, claiming that those who were blessed and fell in combat would rest eternally in Elysium. Although there is no physical gate or wall around the outer ring of the city, the term gate was used a term of sacred passage. The Chapel has become the center of worship in Sibentos, and every week the faithful travel from every sector in the city to praise their goddess there. Grimborough There are those who wish to be close to their goddess, and to aid in her cause, but lack the wealth to purchase land or property. Others who just wish to reclaim the homes they worked hard their whole lives to build and maintain. The Grimborough is a district of the poor, who fight for themselves, and provide for themselves. The Flock claims to aid them when they can, but those who live in the 'borough know the truth. The Flock has enough problems on their hands trying to take back the parts of the city they deem to be the most important. So a militia was formed of strong willed, poorly trained fighters to take back their homes on the outskirts of the eastern edge of the city. They suffered great losses, and yet won back more land than all the other districts combined. They don't have the strongest defenses, as holes and weaknesses are constantly being exploited by the undead, and repaired the stout heart folk. And although they do not have the strength or the direct aid of the The Flock, they do however have another ally. Underbelly Beneath the city of Sibentos lies the Underbelly. Part sewer, part catacombs, these passages are considered to be nearly a maze since the loss of any design or mapping of the tunnels. And of course when you have a city that is ruled by the dead, who wants to go into the sewers and crypts? The Redshroud. Some call them a guild, some call them a gang, they worry very little for titles. They alone rule the underbelly, and offer aid to those in Grimborough. The passages are of course dangerous, the dead roam there as well, and the conflict constantly happening above is mirrored below. But where The Flock use their holy magic and brute force to win their battles, those in the shroud use the shadows and their wits to win their fights.